


You Are Mine!

by YariChan



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Human-Dragon relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, gif
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup despierta una mañana sin lograr encontrar a su dragón por ninguna parte asi que sale en su busca para hallarlo horas después en la playa acompañado de un montón de personas.<br/>Si no están haciéndole nada malo ¿Por qué siente el joven vikingo la necesidad de apartarlas a la fuerza de Toothless y encerrar al dragón donde nadie, a parte de él. puedan verlo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot es un regalo de frigg-secreto para José Len Black. Espero que te guste aunque no se si esto es exactamente lo que tu esperabas pero bueh <333

Amanecía en la isla de Berk, las pocas tiendas que el pueblo tenía abrían sus puertas y los barcos zarpaban del puerto con destino a mar abierto para conseguir comida.

En la cabaña mayor el jefe de Berk y su hijo desayunaban lo que el más joven había podido preparar. Comían en silencio, como siempre. Sin embargo la situación no era la de siempre, al contrario que otros días Hiccup no comía con ánimos y casi tragando sin masticar para poder salir a montar en su dragón si no que comía de forma lenta, muy lenta.

-Hiccup –Le llamo su padre algo preocupado – ¿Te encuentras bien hijo?

-Sí, perfectamente papa –Le respondió el joven vikingo con una sonrisa un tanto falsa-Perfectamente

-Está bien, si tú lo dices –Le contestó de forma desconfiada levantándose de la mesa –Voy a dar la vuelta matinal por la aldea, ¿Puedes limpiar esto antes de irte con el dragón hijo?

-Claro –Le despidió con una sonrisa –Al fin y al cabo hoy no tengo ninguna prisa… -Susurrando eso último –.

¿La razón de la desgana del Hiccup esa mañana? Muy sencillo, su dragón. Todas las mañanas Toothless le despertaba saltando sobre el tejado de su choza y tenía que salir lo antes posible para que su amigo se calmase pero esa mañana no había habido ruidos, incluso se asomó por la ventana pero no vio a Toothless.

-Probablemente este con el resto de dragones –Susurro para sí mismo saliendo de su casa y cerrando la puerta tras de sí y empezar a caminar hasta los nidos de los dragones.

El vikingo caminaba buscando a su dragón por la aldea cuando es casi arrollado por los gemelos y su Zippleback.

-¡Mira por dónde vas Hiccup! –Se quejó la chica una vez su dragón se hubo detenido –Si te hubiésemos matado habría sido todo culpa tuya –.

-Si ya…Vale –Les sonrió el joven para evitar la pelea -¿Habéis visto a Toothless?

-Antes estaba con los niños por la zona de la playa, pero no sabemos si sigue ahí –Le contestó Tuffnut encogiéndose de hombros –.

-¡Muchas gracias chicos! –Les dijo el castaño antes de salir corriendo hacia esa zona.

El joven salió con rapidez hacia la playa esquivando a quien se encontraba por el camino y obviando los saludos que las personas le daban. Una vez allí diviso a Toothless junto a un gran grupo de niños que le estaban propinando un sinfín de caricias las cuales el dragón recibía sin queja alguna. Sin saber porque unos celos enormes recorrieron el cuerpo de Hiccup al ver como todas esas pequeñas manitas se paseaban por las escamas de su querido dragón.

-¡Toothless! –Gritó intentando disimular su enfado mientras se acercaba a la bestia y a los niños –Llevo buscándote toda la mañana lagartija escurridiza.

El dragón al oír la voz de su jinete se alejó de los niños rápidamente llegando a donde Hiccup para tirársele encima y llenarle de babas y extrañándose de que el chico se hubiese alejado de él tan rápido ya que normalmente le seguía el juego durante unos minutos y para cuando el animal quiso darse cuenta los niños habían salido corriendo.

-¿Así qué llevas aquí toda la mañana? –Preguntó el vikingo con las manos en la cintura – ¿¡Sabes el tiempo que llevo buscándote!? ¡Al menos podrías haber aparecido más tarde por casa y no haberme hecho recorrer la isla para buscarte Toothless!

Toothless estaba muy confuso respecto a lo que su jinete le gritaba, no entendía nada. No había hecho nada malo solo estaba jugando con nos pequeños humanos que había encontrado de camino a la casa de Hiccup y había perdido el tiempo pero no había hecho daño a nadie ni nada por el estilo.

-¡Además estabas dejando a todos esos niños tocarte tanto! –Le recriminó con algo de celos –.

¿Así que era eso? ¿Su humano estaba celoso de esa panda de niños? Toothless se acercó a Hiccup ignorando sus quejas y le empujo al suelo usando su morro.

-¿¡Qué…qué crees que haces Toothless!? –Preguntó Hiccup sin entender lo que el dragón pretendía.

Entonces ocurrió. Los labios de Hiccup rozaron los grandes y gruesos labios del dragón. Un simple toque que se volvió mágico para ambos. Toothless se apartó de Hiccup dejándole levantarse y ronroneo pasando su cabeza por el delgado torso del castaño.

-Al menos espero que con esto te haya quedado claro que tú eres mío lagartija –Susurró Hiccup subiéndose en el dragón y levantando el vuelo para desaparecer poco a poco por el cielo de Berk.

 


End file.
